


Trial and Error

by oceansapart



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansapart/pseuds/oceansapart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It could have been different. But it is, what it is. Is free will a thing that exists or some things are destined to happen?</p><p>5 ways Harvey and Donna could have happened, and how it does. </p><p> </p><p>[Sort of a multiple AU mixed with canon events, a take on what happens after 4x16]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial and Error

 

 

_“Well, look who I ran into," crowed Coincidence._

_"Please," flirted Fate, "this was meant to be.”_

J.G Levitt

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Lately, both of them end up thinking about what ifs. He even finds himself one night, thinking about free will and fate.  _(Maybe they're just not meant to be together, in whatever aspect together means)_  He blames it on the series he was watching, but truth to be told, he misses her. She is not as afraid -now- to think about them and what could have happened is she had reacted differently, said something else instead of what she said, if they stopped being so scared. But some things are better left alone, she concludes.  _It is what it is._

 

 

But it could have all developed so different. They could have started something. _Instead of ending it_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

[One]

 

If they would have been born in the XV century, their marriage would have been settled since they were born. As teenagers they would have bickered and Donna would have cried endless nights talking to her nursemaid, asking why couldn't she pursue other endeavors, know the world, have adventures in other lands, sees her days, instead of having lessons on how to behave and be a proper lady. Though she doesn't mind reading that much.

She would be reading in one of the palace's backyards, and he would approach her asking what she's reading, indulging her when she rambles about how it could be that there are so few books, if any, where the lady is the main character. She keeps watching him when he doesn't correct her monologue saying that such sharp opinions aren't proper of a lady. She would find out he's a good listener, has opinions of his own of how wrong some things are with this world they live in. They would start going on daily walks enjoying each other’s company, something that would continue long after they're crowned.

They would have started as confidants, then friends, and finally lovers, but not because their marriage was set in stone, but because they wanted each other. She would have been the fairest queen of all, his moral compass when justice in their land wouldn't go how it was supposed to.

Modern history books would name them the good-natured queen and her king.

 

_In reality they're not even friends anymore._

 

 

 

 

 

 

[Two]

 

She would never have to quit acting; making a name for herself, famous among Broadway fans, admired by young ( _er_ ) actresses. She would have been featured on the most eligible bachelorettes' lists in NY City more than once. One year becoming the top one. That same year she refuses to go to one of these lists' parties, in a benevolent day she could say they're silly. (Her opinion about lists is way deeper than just silly) but Rachel would drag her, her best friend (and biggest fan, after Louis, her manager, of course) wanting to meet one of the bachelors. She would indulge.

Obviously she would make herself invisible as soon as Rachel is talking to this guy, and she would be quietly drinking alone at the bar. Her me time would get interrupted by a gorgeous woman congratulating her for her last show, and introducing her to her client, hot shot baseball player ( _how he can walk with that ego over his back?_   She would think) Harvey Specter. However, she would soon find out, he hates these things as much as she and they would run away together. They would walk a bit around NY City before he takes her to a bar where there’s soft jazz playing and a quiet booth where they get to know each other.

A year later they would appear in other type of lists, power couples taking over Manhattan, kind of lists.

 

 

_Louis hands her a list of things to do before Jessica comes back from her holidays, and god, she hates lists.  She can multitask; she doesn't need a paper to remind her of things. (Or old bosses who would have never hand her a list because they would know how she feels about them)_

 

 

 

 

[Three]

He would start going to this little bakery just around the corner of the office, and she would be the owner. He would find it by accident, one day while he’s desperately looking for Jessica’s favorite cupcake (A piece offering of some kind). She would have given an extra one for him.  He would love it, spending hours trying to figure out what the spicy ingredient is. He wouldn't figure it out, and would go back to ask her; she would wink at him before bending over the counter, whispering “Maybe one day you’ll find out”.

 

He would have kept going to her shop, not because her cupcakes would be the best hidden secret in the city, but because she would have bewitched him with her first smile.

 

One day he would enter, before a big trial, and she wouldn't wait for him to order, and would give him a little bag. He would ask how she knows what he was about to order, and she would study him for a second before assessing what he’s wearing and why she knows how he’s feeling.

He would ask her out that night, after winning the case, and when he would kiss her, he would notice that she oddly tastes like that secret ingredient the first cupcake he tried had.

 

 

_He drops by the break room; Mike’s eating a delicious looking cookie. He offers him one and he takes it. Immediately he asks if Donna is ok, how the cookie tastes leading him in on who made them. She only bakes when she’s stressed. She had an audition for a play she’s dying to get in. He makes a mental note to send her a bouquet of flowers congratulating her. She’ll get it. (She does)_

 

 

 

[Four]

He would meet her the same day she starts; she’d be the new backup singer for his dad’s band. It would be his first day too, third guitar.

He would get lost in one of the songs because her voice would be sweet as poison.

His dad would understand, and would encourage him to not waste time to invite her to go out.

He wouldn't.

 

_She’s about to knock on his door when she hears some nostalgic tunes. She knows better than to bother him when he’s playing his dad’s guitar. (It wouldn't bother him, but she doesn't know that) He swears he can hear her singing and think he’s losing his mind. But he decides to check on his hallway all the same, when he opens his front door the elevator is going down._

 

 

[Five]

They would have never drawn a line, being confident about each other’s will of trying to be together. She would still be his assistant for a few years, before starting to teach acting. She would never have left him; he would have never taken her for granted.

They would be happy.

_They’re miserable without the other._

* * *

 

 

 

It could have ended but it could have started all the same.

He could have not waited so much to understand what his feelings about her are. _How complicated could be, in fact,_ _simple._

She could have not been afraid and accept what her feelings for him are, sooner. _Their timing could have not been so messed up._

 

 

 

It could have been a big bang of feelings being yelled at each other, after so many years of holding them inside. _Of neglecting them._

 

 

It could have happened in so many different ways. They could have find answers to their questions about life so much sooner. After all, those answers were right in front of them for more than a decade.

 

 

 

 

But instead, it happens quietly, he reaches for her, and she doesn't pull away. He touches her and she looks at him in a way that’s speaking louder than words, his feelings echoing hers. Their lips find each other’s at the same time. They stop wondering about what ifs and act.

 

 

 

 

_They’re finally happy._

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did imagining all these scenarios.


End file.
